


two bottle whiskey for the way

by enkiduu



Category: Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/pseuds/enkiduu
Summary: Steve lets Tony fuck him, but it was only supposed to be the once. It was only supposed to be that much.





	two bottle whiskey for the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



After missions, particularly the rough ones, Tony looks at Steve with want in his gaze. He always invites Steve to his room, a kind welcome accompanied by a charming smile. That’s a constant that doesn’t change, no matter how they argue. (No matter how it should, Steve thinks. No one has ever been so persistent before. How is it possible?)

So it’s just the once. A challenge for Tony Stark, because who says no to Tony Stark? But Steve should’ve kept his answer the same, but he’d snapped and said, _fine, show me what you can do_ a few weeks ago. Tony was so surprised, so pleased, so determined. “I’ll make you feel so good, Steve,” Tony promised him, licking his lips, and he doesn’t _stop_ wanting Steve. 

They talk about making deals with devils. After Steve makes it once, it feels like he can’t stop the _yes_ from slipping out, because desire isn’t something he can strategize his way out of. It just builds up inside, heat coiling in his stomach until he can’t think of anything other than Tony’s mouth, his hands, his cock. 

“How does that feel, darling?” Tony breathes into Steve’s ear. His blue eyes flash dark with lust as he pushes into Steve, thrusting hard, fucking Steve into the mattress. It burns, overwhelming in a way nothing else is, and Steve has the urge to fight, to push Tony off him, but Tony makes this sound like a good thing when he sighs, “You’re so fucking good for me, Steve, you know that?” like Steve is allowed to enjoy this.

Steve moans, clenching around Tony, feeling so full. He shakes slightly as he pumps his own cock. Steve has never quite felt like he’s belonged, but Tony always draws him in close and kisses him as if he wants Steve to stay here, but Steve thinks that might be one of those lies people tell in bed to each other in this era. People lie so much, that’s something that hasn’t changed, but not about—not about things like this, Steve wishes, because sometimes, Tony kisses Steve with such gentleness that Steve wants to believe Tony, and isn’t that dangerous? 

Steve squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and strokes himself faster, losing himself in the ecstasy of Tony hitting his prostate at the perfect angle, holding him down. When Steve comes, delight dances in Tony’s eyes, and maybe the warmth that blooms in Steve’s chest doesn’t last nearly long enough. “Yes, come for me, darling,” Tony gasps. 

Tony leaves the door to the shower open after they fuck, every single night, but he never says _stay_ when Steve leaves. Maybe it’s because he knows how unfair it is that Steve can’t possibly ask Tony to stay, even if he wants that, even if he could voice it. Steve wonders if Tony doesn’t want to be missed when he’s gone. 

Steve wonders if Tony knows it’s too late to prevent that. 

That must be why when Tony leaves the door open tonight, Steve joins Tony in the shower. He pulls Tony close and says nothing, lets Tony’s shock ebb away with the fall of water, holds him tightly so Tony doesn’t turn around and see. 

“Steve?” Tony asks softly, reaching for Steve’s hand. 

So it’s just the once.

“Yes,” Steve sighs.

  



End file.
